A Medieval Dream
by Nerk and Nork
Summary: Aislin doesn't know how or why she is here but she knows she doesn't want to go back. Maurya doesn't know what to do about her strange dream or how to confront a certain knight.That is until a strange girl comes and changes everything.GawainOC&LancelotOC
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey all! Just wanted to explain as to why A Medieval Dream was deleted and re-added. We made some corrections and alterations to the story, like a change in Maurya's romance interest. We changed it from Galahad to Lancelot. While we love Galahad, who could resist Lancelot? :) Everything else is pretty much the same except for what we had to change to make the story work with the change. We hope you still like it and will continue to read our story. We also want to apologize for ignoring the story a bit but we've been busy with life and school and some personal things but we promise we are going to try and update more often. Also check out our other story- Double Trouble, its a HP fanfic for the Weasley Twins (love them!)

Love yall,

Soul Meets Soul On Lover's Lip and Dementors Loving Kisses :)


	2. Once Upon A

Once Upon A…chapter 1

(Aislin's View)

I have always been able to take care of myself, having learned from a young age. My mom died when I was five due to cancer; and my dad was off roaming the world looking for ancient artifacts. Well that or teaching "young eager minds" the wonders of the old worlds and myths and for those select few female students, the wonders of the bedroom; leaving me in the care of different nannies through out the years. I left the place I used to call home and started working as a waitress at a local dive bar; started college right after high school, and am living now in a place that few could call hospitable.

It's Christmas Eve and for some strange reason I am standing in my father's living room, that happens to be filled to the brim with people that I don't know; trying not to roll my eyes or snorting in a very unlady like kind of way at the ridiculous things my father's "friends" talked about. Why? Because that ass guilted me into coming to his annual "look at me" bash. The house is also full with his latest finds and conquest; she just arrived from England with a crap load of old smelly artifacts. Honestly history never really captured my attention during school or ever but one piece kept causing my attention to waver. There in the corner of my father's living room lay, against the wall, an old walking stick that had an mystic looking orb of some kind on the top that seem to just call to me. I doubt if it is truly that old, I thought to myself as my eyes took in every inch of the smooth wood; it just doesn't look like it could have come from a time where knights and other ancient things took over the lands. Sighing I took a drink of the wine that I had snatched off of a waiters tray, grimacing slightly at the bitter taste. Sure I was only 19 but hey if I was going to make it through the night I needed something in me to loosen me up. I really wish I could be at the cave (that's the name I gave my house) curled up on my comfy couch with my little dog Wicket or even at the Tavern (the bar I work at not a very creative name I know, but hey I didn't choose it) pushing some drunk off of one of the girls I work with or myself. At least I'd be enjoying myself, unlike now. I threw a fake smile at my father as he passed patting my shoulder awkwardly, not bothering to hiding the stolen alcohol from him; his conquest hanging on his arm like a cheap handbag. As soon as he disappeared from my line of vision the fake smile faded away as my face returned to it original bored expression before I knocked back the rest of my wine. Now were did that waiter go?...

Finally after what seemed like forever, in actuality it was only about 1; people started filling out, say their good-byes to my father and his handbag before leaving quickly. I knew I would not be so lucky as to slip by without first helping clean, which is the real reason my father invited me to this thing anyways. I have cleaned up after these shindigs since I was ten. It was always the same thing year after year; my father would throw these big parties and I would be left to clean them up while he crept off to the after party with one of his many conquest. Muttering bitterly to myself, I started the mundane task of gathering the used dishes and glasses from each room; shoving them all into a large garbage bag, not caring if my father wanted to keep said dishes and cups before dumping the bag in the kitchen. I leaned against the sink for a moment thinking of how shitty my life was before grabbing an old rag from one of the many cupboards to wipe down the many tables that seem to spring up for these occasions. As I left the large kitchen my father never used, and entered the living room once more; passing the walking stick I was stuck by the yearning to grab it. To reach out and touch it. So I did; I twisted it in my hands, running my fingers over a large knot on it's middle. I closed my eyes and wished I could go somewhere, a place that would bring me happiness and adventure. I stood there for a moment before opening my eyes and sighing at the ridiculous thought, wishing didn't get me anywhere when I was younger, it's not gonna do me any good now. I held the stick a few moments longer before reluctantly putting the walking stick back down against the wall and began to wipe down all of the tables soundlessly and alone; as I had seem my father walk up the stairs to retire for the night earlier. Merry freakin Christmas to you to dad I thought stoically as the clock told me it was now almost three. I stretched, yawning before kicking off my black pumps; I was bone dead tired. I curled up into a ball on the leather sofa that was just horribly uncomfortable to sleep on, and drifted off to into a deep sleep.

**Dream**

There were trees all around me covered in moss, and the air was thick with fog that held a unusual blue tint to it. I knew I was dreaming because I lived nowhere near a forest especially once like this. I started my journey, moving through the dense trees hoping to come to the edge of the forest sooner rather than later. I could hear what sounded like animal cries, and a sound that I could not figure out. I looked around trying to see if I could make out anything through the fog. I hesitated knowing that I shouldn't go towards the strange sounds but I needed to see what was happening. I got this feeling like I should continue, like something was pulling at me; telling me which way to go. Suddenly ahead of me a figure stepped on the path I was following, as if by magic the person seemed to just materialize. I could tell as I got closer that it was an old man that seemed to expel power as he stood there silently. In his hand he held the walking stick that was now sitting against a wall in my father's house. At first I thought he must of though he was alone but then instantly he turned around to face me; his face and body was covered with strange blue markings. His eyes reminded me of my mother's; while hers were warm and had held love and affection this man's eyes were cold and held a great amount wisdom in his powerful gaze.

"Ní mór duit saoire anois leanbh nach bhfuil sé fós do chuid ama a bheith anseo. Ach luath agus a bheidh tú isteach ar ár ndaoine agus an chúis cuidiú**.**" He spoke to me, his voice raspy but strong as he reached out to me as if I could understand what he had said. I opened my mouth to respond but suddenly everything around me swirled into a blue haze and the old man's gaze turned so that he was looking at something behind me. His mouth was moving but no sound came from his lips. I wanted to turn to see what or who he was speaking to but he looked at me once more before he vanished into the fog and my world faded into darkness.

I shot up breathing heavily, a cold sweat caused my hair and clothes to stick to me; I could feel my heart pounding as I looked around frantically taking in my surroundings before realizing that I was not in a dense creepy forest but thankfully in the living room on the leather sofa at my father's house. I looked at the digital clock, squinting in the darkness. The neon lights flashed six am, causing me to curse softly to myself; I needed to get home I had work tomorrow. I stood from the sticky leather couch, I stretched once more, smiling as my back satisfingly popped before I slipped my shoes back on and headed for the door. I looked one last time around the still messy room snorting to myself, my father could clean up his own mess. I shifted my gaze towards the walking stick, my dream of the strange old man flashed through my thoughts. Sighing I shook my head as if to clear it and turned letting myself out; locking up behind after and headed home for a few more hours of much needed rest.

**The words that the mystery man spoke are in Gaelic...****(****Ní mór duit saoire anois leanbh nach bhfuil sé fós do ch****uid ama a bheith anseo. Ach luath agus a bheidh tú isteach ar ár ndaoine agus an chúis cuidiú****.) roughly means "Y****ou must leave now child it is not yet your time to be here. But soon you will join our people and help the cause."**

**Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your feedback and any helpful criticism would be great**


	3. Maurya's Affections

**Hi! so I'm the Soul Meets Soul On Lovers Lip part of this co writing...here's my chapter in my Oc's view...Maurya is Vanora's younger sister and she's in love with Lancelot...Personality wise she's kind of like her sister sassy, outgoing, caring, hardworking...there will be a picture of what I picture her looking like on my profile so yeah (I always picture Vanora with brighter hair then she does in the movie, always seems to go better with her personality)**

**I do not own King Arthur or any of the sexy Knights in it (wish I did though..:(..)..I only own half the plot and Maurya..Just like Dementors Loving Kisses only owns Aislin and any character we make together...**

Maurya's Affections...chapter 2

(Maurya's View)

I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck as his strong arm encircled my small frame, keeping me close to his larger one. He laid small kisses from the base of my neck trailing upward. His bearded chin tickling my flushing skin as he made his way up to my ear, before nipping my earlobe lightly; Causing shivers of pleasure to run down my spine. I sighed in contempt as his deep voice whispering my name..

"Maurya" I smiled loving the way my name fell from his lips; smooth like honey. I felt him shift and in an instant his warmth was replaced by the cold. I turned around confuse by the loss of his strong arms; my gaze searching for my beloved but he was nowhere to be seen. A hazy fog seemed to creep in around me, as I stood there in the open field, the wall looming over me from behind.

"Maurya" Once again my name whispered by the breeze caused my gaze to turned towards the dark forest in enough time to see my lover disappear within the shadows. The feelings of joy and pleasure faded from my body, longing and panic filled their place; as I called to him following him deeper into the dense forest. As I walked deeper into the fog it felt as if I was being lead by an imaginary force, which pulled me in the right direction.

"Maurya" My head snapped to the right and I squinted against the bluish fog seeing dark shapes in the distance. I walked closer to the figures, mentally calling to my beloved as the shadows danced around me. The dark shadows morphed forming people. One an old man looked familiar to me; my eyes widened when I realized who this man was. He was the leader of the Woads, he was Merlin. He was talking to the other figure though his words came out silent; who now appeared to be a young woman my age, with long black hair and pale skin. I felt a pull to this person as I gazed at her the feeling of familiarity coursed through me. Merlin's gaze shot over to me, his intense stare sent shivers down my spine.

"Tá d'am ag teacht Maurya. Tá na pleananna le haghaidh biotáille mór duit leanbh ach do anois dul ar ais chuig do lover agus aisling." His raspy voice called to me in a whisper before he faded into the shadowy fog. In his place my sweet Knight stood giving me his crooked smile; his strong arms reaching for me. His lips mouthed my name but no sound came from them.

"Maurya" Once again he whispers.

"Maurya" I sighed attempting to snuggle deeper into the warmth of my mat; feeling around for my thin blanket as a cool breeze replaced the warmth, willing the dream to return. I squeezed my eyes tighter together, trying to ignore the sounds and smells of consciousness and the sweet sound of laughter from below.

"Maurya! You silly girl, I've let you sleep far longer then I should. Now get up before I send the brood on you. Hurry up I need you down in the tavern." A soft powerful voice called to me. I opened one blue eye; meeting the identical ones of my sister as her head, barely visible could be seen peeking up from the stairs. She looked at me, a small smile had made its home on her beautiful face. Though she looked older then she was due to the weather and the stress of a mother, she was still beautiful. "Maurya I'm serious. Up girl or I may just have to slip to my lover about a certain knight in my little sister's dreams." Vanora teased before disappearing back down the stairs. "Okay you lot give her a few moments before you- GILLY leave your sister alone before I hang you by your ankles over the wall!" My sister screeched before her footsteps fade into the distance; the sounds of laughter following.

I lay there for a moment longer wondering the meaning of my dream. Who was the girl and what did the leader of the Woads want with her? My source of air leaving me brought me out of my thoughts. I laid there gasping before looking at the giggling lump thrown across my body. A head of wild brown hair and a round smudged, freckled face came into view causing a smile to stretch its way onto my face. The little girl, my niece; well one of my many nieces squealed loudly as I grabbed her around her tiny waste, my long fingers attacking her small sides.

"Maurya stop! Please Maurya stop! I give, I give." Six begged breathlessly. I stopped my attack and the both of us flopped back on my mat letting our heart beats slow. Six took multiple deep breaths giggling softly to herself as I lay there with my eyes closed, a smile upon my face. "Maurya?" Six questioned in her sweet innocent voice; a slight lisp could be heard with in it. I could feel her shifting, sitting with one small arm across my stomach; knees tucked under her. I could feel her soft gaze on my face, knowing her doey brown eyes would be filled with love and laughter.

"Hmm?" My head turned towards her.

"Will I be as pretty as you and Mama when I grow up?" I opened my eyes to look at her as her small fingers caressed my face. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that any of my sister's children would end up being good looking, but I could see it in little Six's eyes the innocence and even uncertainty. I didn't know where that came from. Even with 10 children and one on the way, Vanora prided herself in 3 things; her children, her lover and the Tavern. Her lover Bors to prided himself in his children. You wouldn't think it when you looked at the large beast of a man, with his loud mouth and rough appearance, and constant denying that he wants my sister and his children but he loved each one of his many bastards always finding time between missions for each one of them. I sat up, opening my arms to her. She smiled before crawling on to my lap, leaning against me as I encircled her in my larger frame holding her like a baby. I sat there for a moment taking in the warmth her little body gave off, caressing her smooth delicate face; pushing back a couple pieces of stray brown curls from her eyes before giving her a reply. Yes she would be a beauty, just like the rest of her sisters. Bors was going be beating boys off her with a stick.

"Yes little one you will as pretty as your Mama and me one day, maybe even prettier. Now come my little lamb, let's go help your mother-"

"Mama says Papa's coming home today!" She exclaimed interrupting me, something she rarely did often; though it didn't surprise me. Out of all my sister children 6 was the quietest. She was shy and spent most of her time following around her older sisters but when she was alone with me in the kitchen her little mouth never seem to close. I smiled at her before my eyes widened in shock. The Knights were coming home today. How could I have forgotten, especially when-? I gently pushed Six out of my lap before heading to my small trunk to fish out my nicer looking of my 3 dresses; making sure to avoid the thin blue one I usually wore. He was coming home today and I had forgotten; how that happened I couldn't even fathom but I was going to look my best for him when he came riding into the wall with the rest of the Knights even if he didn't take notice. I rolled my eyes, throwing my dress over my summer frock, I knew one knight that would notice and like my sister I could only take so much teasing and fake seduction. Sighing I grabbed the only thing left I had of my mother and the most valuable thing I owned; a small golden hairbrush. I ran it gently through my long red curls before looking in the tiny piece of glass that I had found. What I saw caused me to squeal slightly. How could I greet my Knight looking the way did.

"Maurya!" Vanora's loud voice carried from the Tavern to where one of her youngest and I sat. Only Vanora could raise her voice without yelling, something she inherited from my father. I looked back at the mirror and the small crack wash bowel with wanting before reluctantly heading down the small ladder that was meant to be stairs. My face would have to wait, Vanora needed me especially since the Knight were coming home; the Tavern would be crowded tonight. I could hear Six's little footsteps following mine before her tiny hand grabbed mine. I looked down to see her smiling up at me, her brown eyes filled with laughter and innocence as a wet rag hung dripping in her other small hand.

"Thank you Six", I leaned down to kiss her slightly dirty forehead before taking the rag and washing her round face. Her smile widened as I cleared the dirty from her face before running the rag slightly over mine. "There now we both look ready to greet the Knights. Come my little lamb let's find your mother and see what she wants us to do." I threw the rag into a large wash tub in the corner by the door before grabbing her small hand again and headed for the Tavern to follow through with Vanora's demands.

The Tavern was quiet except for the couple of patrons sitting by themselves and the laughter of the little ones running around, as Vanora and the bar maids got the tavern ready for the festivities later tonight. I was in the kitchen when I heard the shouts.

"The Knights are coming! The Knight's are almost home!" I looked between Dalin, the old cook and little Six who was sitting in a corner playing with a doll. They both met my gaze, Dalin nodding his bald head signaling that I could go and Six with her eyes full of excitement and a smile so large stretched across her small face I thought it would rip it in two. She hopped of the tiny stool and ran passed me through the doors leading into the tavern probably joining her siblings waiting for her mother's instruction. I too made my way into the tavern being greeted with the sight of my nieces and nephews lined up as Vanora talked to them gently, baby on her wide hip. I leaned against the bar and listen, smiling softly at the scene.

"Alright you lot, your Father's coming home with the rest of the Knights. We're all going to go out there- Gilly leave Six alone before I lean you over my knee and spank you." Vanora gave Gilly one of her many motherly looks before a soft smile replaced it. I could see the want for her lover in her large blue eyes as well as the joy that she would have her Knight with her one more time. I stifled a giggle knowing that Vanora nor Bors would ever laid a hand on any of their children unless it was playful. "Now what was I saying? Ah yes we are going to go out there and wait for your Father's return, cheering as loud as we possibly can. Can't have him forget his brood can we?" At this all the kids shook their head almost frantically, large smiles plastered on the little faces. _'The Knights their almost to the gates!' _Vanora looked over her shoulder at me, her eyes too shining with the same excitement I was feeling, before nodding her head towards the door. I stood up walking towards the doors of the tavern before looking over my shoulder at the group behind me. I was met with 22 pairs of eyes staring at me all filled with life. I smiled gently,

"Well what are you all waiting for? We have some Knights to welcome home!" That was all they needed before they ran passed me, pushing and shoving each other out the door heading to the gates. I felt a tiny hand grasp mine knowing who it was immediately. Six and I waited for Vanora as she waddled her way over to us cooing to little 10 on her hip, before I reached out and took him from her. She looked at me funny look before shrugging it off; grabbing Six's little hand that I had dropped before taking the baby and followed her other children lead heading toward the gates. I stood there holding little 10 in my arms listening to him cooing softly to himself. I pulled him to my chest as too headed to the gates to await the Knights return; lost in my thought the whole way there.

**So the crazy gibberish is Gaelic (not saying it's a bad language because it's a very beautiful one) and "Tá d'am ag teacht Maurya. Tá na pleananna le haghaidh biotáille mór duit leanbh ach do anois dul ar ais chuig do lover agus aisling." roughly means "Your time is coming Maurya. The great spirits have plans for you child but for now go back to your lover and dream."...Thanks for reading...**

**Reviews would be great..and I'm up for any helpful criticism..:)**


	4. The Knight's Return

**Hey ya'll here's chapter 3 for ya...enter the Knights...I hope I get them at least semi right when it comes to there personalities..Hope you enjoy..Once again I or The Dementors Loving Kisses do not own King Arthur (sadly :(..) only our OC's...**

The Knights Return...chapter 3

(Maurya's View)

The gates opened and the roar of hoofs meeting the ground could be heard before the Knights road into Hadrian's Wall; the cheers of people greeted them. Vanora and her brood disappeared in the crowd leaving little 10 and me by ourselves. We stood there waiting for the crowd to dwindle down, cooing to each other; 10 playing with the hand that wasn't holding him to my frame.

"Well isn't that a sight to behold, a beautiful women holding a child that looks exactly like me." A smooth rich voice met my ears; I could feel a smile spreading across my face as well as a light blush. It was the Knight I had just seen in my dreams. I turned around locking gaze with the dark Knight. There before stood most woman's fantasy; Lancelot. He was tall and strong with deep brown eyes that you could get lost in, and the darkest set of curls any girl would want to run her fingers through, including myself. He knew he was wanted and took advantage of it, always having a woman or two to warm his bed. Each time I witnessed this my heart hurt a little bit, but knew he would never change. Even though he himself could have made more money whoring himself out then being a Knight, he was extremely loyal and protective over his friends and family.

Lancelot walked the distance between us pulling me into his black covered frame. I sighed feeling safe, surrounded by his strong arms and his smell. The smell of the outdoors, woman's perfume and something strongly man invaded my senses causing me to snuggle up to him. He chuckled softly pulling me away from his chest to look at my face; a small smile that was saved for only a few amount of people graced his beautiful face.

"I missed you too Maurya and I happen to know the pup miss-" Before he could finish his sentence I pushed 10 into his arms, turning away and tried my best to meet the gaze of my dear friend. Lancelot struggled with 10 before he settled the child in the crook of his left arm a look of frustration played on his tanned face. I could see him looking me over from the corner of my eye before he shook his head gently his dark curls shaking as his chuckled lightly to himself.

"I'm sure if he hasn't been snatched up by a greedy whore he's probably in the barracks or the stab- he stopped seeing Maurya running towards the barracks. Lancelot looked down at the drooling babe in his arms; thinking how much the fat little thing looked like Bors more than Vanora, looked back at the spot Maurya had been, then back at 10 again sighing to himself. As much as he told he's brothers that he had no desire to settle down and have a dozen little bastards he couldn't deny the fact the he was envious of Bors and his bastards but he wouldn't tell anyone that. It would ruin his reputation of course, plus not even Arthur knew this secret of his. The only one who did had just run off to see his youngest brother. Of course he snorted to himself before he headed to the Tavern where the child's mother was probably looking for her youngest child, she wouldn't want him. She had her heart sent on the young pup and had since she had been a younger girl. While he knew she cared about him deeply he knew she'd never love him like she did his brother. He pushed his feelings away, shaking his head; his curls bouncing against his forehead and continued on his way determine to deliver the drooling child to his mother and finding a whore to take his mind off things.

I was slightly disappointed as I made my way to the stables having not found the youngest Knight in the barracks. I entered the stables greeted Jols before finding his older brother Gawain and Tristan the silent scout tending to their mounts. Both man were good company; the first quiet but good company just the same especially when you just want to be listened too. The other a dear friend of mine and the only other person besides Vanora and Galahad that knew of my affections for the Dark Knight. Though I think the Scout knew by the small noise he made when Gawain told me he did not know where his brother was if he wasn't at the barracks but then again I didn't think there wasn't anything Tristan knew.

"I'm sure my brother's at the tavern Maurya anxiously waiting your arrival. No need to worry your pretty little head over. If he isn't, well I'd be surprised." Gawain closed his horses stall before placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked up him, for he was at least a head taller than me. A smile lay on his face softening his liony appearance, his dark blue eyes shown with life and knowing. My eyes narrowed at the looked shared between Gawain and Tristan, both continuing what they had been doing when they noticed I had seen the interaction. Gawain turned his gaze back to me shrugging lightly when I threw him a questioning look before he passed me, chuckling lightly to himself. What had gone on when they were away and why did it seem like it had something to do with me. Gawain looked over his shoulder at me, "You coming or not Maurya? Wont Van be missing your help?" and with that he continued on his way, not waiting for my reply.

"Galahad will be there Maurya." I jumped hearing the Scouts voice so near. I turn towards him studying him for a minute somewhat surprised that he was talking to me. Sure we had talked before, well I talked and he nodded but still. He looked at me from beneath a few dark braids, his darker eyes dancing with something I couldn't quite name. "He talked about you enough during the journey that I'm not surprised we all don't either want to kill him or fancy you ourselves, not to mention he irritated Lancelot to no end. The pup seemed on edge when you were in the arms of the one you yearn for." He looked me up and down; his amusement clear in his dark eyes caused me to blush. He bowed his head slightly; the corner of his mouth twitched before he blended into the shadows and disappeared. My dream flashed before my eyes, no I wouldn't think about that know. Shaking my head as if that would help clear my thoughts I left the stable saying good bye to Jols and headed to the Tavern hoping I wouldn't be scolded for not being there; the whole way think about the Scout had said and blushing at the amusement in his eyes when he had looked me up and down briefly.

Before I entered the tavern I could hear the knights celebrating their return. I walked in the loud pub my gaze sweeping the entire room. My gaze passed Lancelot betting on something with a couple Romans, obviously slightly drunk. He seemed to feel my gaze because he looked up, he dark eyes meeting mine; a seductive smile grew on his beautiful face. He jerked his head to the right signaling he want of my presences but I shook my head at him, indicating that I couldn't at the moment and giving him a soft smile before continuing on. When I turned away the smile vanished from my face, my eyes landed on the Scout as he lounged in a corner of the tavern munching on a bright red apple. How he managed to get here before me I'll never know. He caught my staring and once again nodded in greeting which I returned. Looking around I couldn't see Vanora anywhere, sighing with relief I headed to the kitchen as quickly as I could through the maze of loud drunk men, bar maids and whores.

"MAURYA!" A familiar voice stopped me in my tracks and the tavern seems to become silent. I turned around slowly changing my expression to one of innocence. She looked around glaring at everyone, "Go back to what you were doing, go on get!" She turned back to me sighing before she handed me the tray of ale she had been holding. "Maurya because I can always rely on you even when you aren't working-", she paused glaring at one of the bar maid who had been sitting on a Romans lap, causing her to jump up and begin working again "I'll let this slip. Now go take this over to Sir Gawain and Galahad over there by the targets." She finished before turning, and then stopped as if she had forgotten something. "Oh and Maurya next time you want to run to the stables looking for the young pup, don't leave one of my child with Lancelot." With one last glance she turned around heading back to work.

I blushing as I looked at her retreating back I took a deep breath before making my way towards the targets, seeing Gawain's wild blonde mane but not see Galahad's gentle curls. As I got closer I could hear Gawain's deep voice talking to the person hidden behind the corner. I heard my name once or twice and I wondered why and who Gawain was talking to. I looked to the corner the Knight always occupied and spotted Bors and the gentle giant Dagonet, as well as the Scout but no Galahad. I stopped a few paces behind Gawain my gaze darted to the person beside him. Noticing they were no longer "alone" Gawain turned to me a teasing smile placed upon his handsome face, his eyes darted from me, to Galahad then to me again before he walked over to me and grabbed a mug of Ale of the tray. Galahad looked over his shoulder glaring at his brother back, eyed me before turning back to look at the target. I could see the hints of his large smile on his bearded face.

"He's all yours Maurya" he looked over at Galahad turned back, chuckling slightly before looking back down at me and whispering, "He's been waiting here since we got back, was really disappointed that his pretty little ginger wasn't here waiting for him." With a wink and another brotherly pat of reassurance he made his way over to the other Knights, leaving me with his younger brother. I glared at his back much like Galahad had. I turned towards said Knight, eyes on the floor, breathing deeply for a moment before looking up only to let out a small gasp. I was met with the intense stare of the one Knight I had been searching for. He looked handsome even though he had been away for such a long time. His eyes the color of the sky after a storm that was framed by dark lashes held my gaze. His dark curls fell into his eyes boyishly. My eyes trailed from his eyes over his nose and to his lips, then down his long neck, and passed his broad shoulder, expanded chest and lean figure, then back to his lightly bearded face only to see him gaze wondering down my own body with what looked like hunger? I could feel the warmth of the blush as it crept its way up my neck. Seeing the pink of cheeks Galahad's gaze returned to my face, his crooked smile breaking out of his studious expression. I would melted right then if I had more then sisterly feelings for him. His smile was contagious as I felt my own mouth twitch and work its way in to a bright smile. I held the empty tray thankful for something to keep my hands busy. Galahad closed the distance between us encircling me into a warm hug. I dropped the tray not caring when it hit the floor, before wrapping my arms around his lean figure and sinking into the warmth of my best friend. I felt him take a deep breath before pushing the air out through his nose as he pulled me closer; placing me head under his chin.

"I missed you Maurya." Galahad whispered softly into my hair. I went to rely when I caught Vanora's eye and even though she was smiling at my joy I could tell she wanted me to get back to work. God damn it where were those whores she called bar maids. I reluctantly pulled out of his grasp standing arms lengths away and looked up into his slightly confused face. My smile widened and I hoped my eyes showed my reluctance.

"I have to get back to work, poor Van isn't getting any help for the bar maids thanks to Lancelot" my gaze drifted over to the drunken Knight one bar maid on each arm. I frown in disgust and a small amount of pain nudge at my heart. I could see Galahad's looking at my face from the corner of my eye. He looked from me to where Lancelot sat, his expression darkening caused me rolled my eyes. Turning my attention back to Galahad, he continued glaring in Lancelot's direction. I reached up to touch his cheek without hesitation. Cupping his cheek, I felt his stubble beneath my hand, his head snapped back down towards me and his eyes seemed to search my face. "I missed you too Galahad, I'm so glad that you have come home safely. I have missed my dear friend." I looked into his eyes hoping that he could see how I much I cared about him in my eyes. "I have to go now Vanora needs me." With the last bit of courage I had left I leaned into him, standing on my toes and placed a light kiss on his cheek before turning quickly and almost running away.

When I reached the doors of the kitchen I turned looking over my shoulder to see Galahad starring at me before his attention returned to the darts. The other Knights yelled at him teasingly causing him to through a mock glare their way, his smile glowed bright as his brother strutted over to him once more. Gawain said something to Galahad, nodding his head in the direction my Dark Knight sat. I found Lancelot once more seeing his gaze on me before he shook his curly head and turned his attention back to his whores. Gawain looked over at me and before I could enter the kitchen to hide he shot a sympathetic look in my direction and Galahad placed his intense stare on me once more. His crooked smile grew once more before he nodded slightly in my direction. I gave him my best smile, though I knew he'd see past it, before returning his nodded at entering the kitchen.

For the rest of the night I could feel both Lancelot's and Galahad's gaze on me, watching my every move. Each time I found my way towards Lancelot I watched as his expression turned stony. I felt both irritated and grateful. Irritated because he knew how I felt about his bother and grateful because I knew he'd be the one I went to when my heart to much. As the hours passed the tavern emptied; one by one the Knights left. First Tristan as he had, then Lancelot with one of the bar maids giggling behind him. He shot me a look over his shoulder, a smile smile that was met with a blank expression. I tried not to let knowing another woman was warming his bed affect me but it did. Then Dagonet and Bors; the later supporting the other as he promised Vanora he'd get him home without any trouble. Then lastly Gawain followed by Galahad. Gawain placed a hand on my shoulder as he passed my spot wiping down a table, which I grabbed giving him a squeeze and muttering a 'good night.' I could feel Galahad's gaze on my back but when I peeked over my shoulder, hoping to avoid his gaze he had already left. Sighing I picked up a few straggler mugs, placed them on the bar promising myself I'd wash them tomorrow; I made my way through the kitchen and out the side door heading to the small home I shared with my sister, her lover and there 10 soon to be 11 children for a much needed sleep.

As soon as my head hit my pillow images of Lancelot filled my dreams. Sighing I snuggled into my mat waiting for the feel of his arms around me once more.

**Thank you all again for reading...Chapter 4 should be coming up soon...please review...and you can also find this on The Dementors Loving Kisses profile as well..:)**


	5. A Scout's Finding

**Well here you guys go..chapter 4...Aislin finally meets the Knights! hope you enjoy...:]**

A Scout's Finding…..chapter 4 

(Aislin's View)

I'm not sure what possessed me to agree to meet up with my father again so soon after the party; yet here I was sitting on his stupidly uncomfortable couch, across from him and his Barbie doll aka BD or Debbie was what he said her name was. My eyes narrowed just thinking about her; stupid Debbie. I felt like I was about to burst; no one had said anything since we sat down, and frankly I was losing what little patience I had left. I looked between the two, my father was clutching BD's hand for dear life; looking as if he was about to bolt any minute and Debbie, freaking Debbie looked like someone shoved the sun up her ass. _Oh this is ridiculous_; I though, so to break the tension I cleared my throat, "So why am I here?" My tone may have held a bit of aggravation but really, we had been sitting in silence for like twenty minutes. Who does that after asking you to come over and talk! I had place to go, people to see. Well not really but I had better things to do then sit here all day with my father.

"Well honey," I hated that nickname; my mom was the only one allowed to call me that and the way he said it all sickly sweet made my insides curl. "I thought that we should have a family talk." His answer was rushed like he had rehearsed it a thousand times and still was uncomfortable with whatever it is he wanted to say. His eyes seemed to beg me to understand something that remained unspoken. Oh hell, I just knew something bad was going to come out of this. I folded my arms across my chest, waiting for him to continue as I started jiggling my leg out of habit, something I got from my mother.

"Oh Alex, just tell her already!" BD exclaimed sounding exasperated as she rolled her baby blue eyes; clutching onto my father's arm. "She'll be happy for us!" She looked at me a sickly sweet smile on her fake-in-bake face. I didn't think British people turned oompa loompa. Hmm. Oh God, she must be Prego..

"Happy for you? What did you finally pass your second year in college? Or did you knock her up?" I know I shouldn't be so harsh but I really didn't like her, "Because I would just be tickled pink to have another Barbie around, maybe we could play dress-up?" I said flatly. Obviously Barbie didn't like that because suddenly the water show started before she dramatically ran up the stairs. I would have clapped at the shows ending but thought against it. I felt a small tug of guilt but it was pushed aside by the overwhelming feeling of accomplishment. I suppressed a smirk from playing on my face, when I heard a door slam upstairs. I leaded deeper into the couch enjoying my victory.

"Aislin! That's enough!" I swear I almost got whiplash because of how fast my head shot over to look at my father; he never raised his voice to me before. He stood from the couch, towering over me. I leaned forward my defenses go up, "Debbie and I are getting married, we thought you could enjoy this with us, but apparently nothing I do pleases you." My father said sighing, as if his goal in life was to please me and I was just some little spoiled brat that didn't appreciate it. He looked at me intently for a moment, his eyes hardening into a glare before he ascended the stairs to calm BD. As he disappeared from my sight, I stood and paced around the large room, _married how could he get married?_ I thought to myself. I couldn't believe this I slammed my fists on the nearest surface; which just so happened to be the wall the walking stick was leaning against. The sudden motion caused it to topple over; I tried to catch it with my ninja like moves but was to slow. It crashed to the ground, which caused me to flinch and turn my gaze towards the stairs, shattering the orb that had sat on top; little shards flew everywhere. I cursed to myself, leaning down to start cleaning up the mess before I headed home. That's when I noticed the slight glow that has engulfed the room. There was a strange mist that seemed to incase the whole room in a bluish fog. My dream from the day before flashed through my thoughts and a feeling of excitement shot through me. I stood up slowly moving my hand back and forth through the fog. The fog seemed to twist and bend until it formed a hazy figure. My eyes widened when the familiarity of the figure hit me. The old man from my dream! He started murmuring, his chanting getting louder as he walked closer to me. Each step he took towards me was one step I took trying to move away from him. I noticed I wasn't scared, I just felt slightly cornered. He raising his hand and pointed at me; continuing his chanting.

"Holly-" was all I was able to get out before falling into blackness.

(Tristan's View)

It had been a day since the other Knights and I had returned to Hadrian's Wall and of course nothing had changed. We were all welcomed by the small amount of people that called the fort home; which consisted of mostly Bors bastards and Vanora his lover. In the crowed I had also seen Maurya, Vanora's younger sister. The same blasted woman both Lancelot and Galahad hadn't stop talking about the whole time of our journey. I had never been so grateful to Arthur when he sent me out scouting every few hours. While she was a kind and beautiful girl, hearing about her day after day had put everyone over the edge; even Bors and he lived with her. It had been rather amusing seeing the expression the young pup had when Lancelot had called her out before embracing her warmly; I had to suppress a chuckle since I was surrounded by said Knights as we trained at the barracks. The barracks were almost like a second home to us all, being one of the place we spent countless hours. I looked up from my sword to see Lancelot sparring with Galahad. Knowing already that something bad was to come out of it, for it seemed both Lancelot and Galahad were in a mood.

"Maurya looked quite delicious last night didn't she? She was rather excited to see me when we returned I believe, she smelled bloody wonderful and felt so warm wrapped around me." His cocky smirked played on his face, his eyes danced with mischief as he mocked the pup; before a looked of shock flew across his face as a shout of anger came from the pup before Galahad charged at him with great vigor; only allowing him a few seconds to block him with his own sword. Galahad's face was contorted with anger as his lashed violently at Lancelot. I looked over at Gawain meeting his gaze, a small smile lay on his face but I could see the concern for his brother in his eyes. He nodded his head acknowledging that he too knew what this was about and knew why Galahad was on edge. We had been the only ones who had taken notice of the jealous look that had danced in Galahad's eyes when he saw Maurya embracing Lancelot with such enthusiasm and it didn't help the look Lancelot threw over the top of her head at the pup either when her face was buried in his armored chest. I remember they had almost looked like a pair of lover's meeting again, though it was a different sight then how Bors lover Vanora greeted him; especially as she held Bors youngest bastard on her round hip. I knew that was how each yearned for but both were too oblivious to notice. It came a surprise to most of the Knights at how close the two were, especially because it was Lancelot except for myself, Galahad and Gawain for we ourselves were close to the young women, but all of us knew that Maurya had had her eyes and heart set on him ever since she had been a young girl.

I looked back over to my brothers not surprised at what I saw. Galahad had dropped his sword and had attempted to hit Lancelot with is fists. I could tell what was going through his head. He was most likely trying to protect Maurya's honor. Lancelot dodge easily, left and right, egging him on before he too dropped his swords; holding his arms out as if to embrace Galahad. Galahad took the opportunity, he tackled the cocky bastard to the ground adding a few good punches to Lancelot's pretty face. Both Gawain and I snorted in amusement as Bors and Dagonet cheered them on. From the corner of my eye I say Arthur appear and he wasn't alone. Next to him stood Maurya and had stopped mid-sentence, a surprised look on her delicate face. Arthur looked down at her a concerned look etched across his face. Following her gaze he was met with quite a sight, seeing the pair of them in a brawl. A look of authority settled in his eyes before he opened his mouth ready to call them to a halt, only to be interrupted by a angry looking Maurya.

"What in Gods name do you two think you doing!" She screeched, imitating her sister perfectly as she pushed Galahad off of Lancelot with strength that shocked all of us, even myself. She looked down at Galahad, something dangerous flashing in her eyes seeing his busted lip. She looked him up and down, stopping for a short moment to watch the rise and fall of his chest, as if checking to see if there were any more injuries. A true friend, I thought. I heard Gawain snort when her eye even twitched a little and a look of concern took over the look of shock and anger as she looked over at Lancelot a small smirk was plastered on his bruised face. Her head snapped back to Galahad eyes narrowed and we all could see him shiver from her icy stare as his smirk vanished instantly.

"You-she pointed at Galahad- you get yourself to the infirmary before I lay into you, you, Uh!" She snarled harshly causing Galahad's light eyes to widen in shock. She had never spoken to any of us including him ever. He looked like he was about to protest but she interrupted him, "You heard me get going. I'll come and check on you later." She left no room for his protests with the look she shot him as he was getting up. They looked at each other for a moment, silently speaking to each other before he turned and stalked off. Once again we were all surprised at the power she held over Galahad. She looked over her shoulder at all of us as she sensed our gazes on her. She gave us all a look that we had all seen Vanora use on her children and some of the Romans when they got out of hand.

"Don't you have things you could be doing?" She snapped before she turned her gaze towards Bors. "My sister wants you, but she said only after your fed and cleaned up. She looked him up and down, disgusted flashed in her blue eyes before she continued. Because your smell may cause a spout of nausea, which as much as I love my dear sister I do not want to have to deal with it today." She finished a small smirk growing on her pale face, one that reminded me of Vanora, as she eyed Bors's dirty frame and saw his expression. He looked away from her muttering to himself about something that sound like 'damn women, can't get a break from either.' He and Dagonet passed her heading to a large basket that had gone unnoticed until know; Dagonet patting her shoulder as he passed muttered a quiet 'thank you' and sent a small smile her way. which she returned. She was one of the only people to get such a gift as one of the gentle giant's smiles. Maurya looked at Arthur, Gawain and I; an eyebrow rose questioningly before she turned her attention back to Lancelot, who has moved into an upright position. She smiled down at him, kneeling by his side.

My eyes widened as a small blush could be seen on his bearded face as she looked lovingly into his dark eyes before she reached her hands out taking his bruised face lightly in her small hands. I looked away, as did Arthur and Gawain, letting them have their privacy; before we too made our way over to the now open basket, the smell of a pot of stew and fresh bread catching out attention. I looked back at the young couple, my gaze turning towards Maurya, wondering how she had managed getting over here from the tavern with something like that was a mystery. I smirked to myself knowing she had wondered slightly similar things about me. I took a large chunk of bread from the loaf, looking at the small pot of stew hungrily before deciding that I could wait till after I took care of Alkippe; dipping the bread in the stew I nodded slightly to my brothers before turning heading to the stables.

(Maurya's View)

I looked a the remaining Knight's, raising an eyebrow in question before turning my attention back to Lancelot. Anger coursed through me thinking of the man who caused this. When I saw his bruised face my heart broke. Grabbing a handful of my skirt, I knelt down in front of him, my eyes never leaving his, a small bit of pink appeared on his cheeks, that shocked me slightly. I could feel the warmth radiation off of him and his cool breath on my face. The closeness caused my own face to heat up. A questioned popped into my head pushing aside the anger as I took in his injuries. Why had they been fighting like that? Who had started it? I has seen the men fight hand to hand before but not in that since and most of the time they didn't waste their energy on it, focusing on their weapons of choice. I decided to voice my concerns.

"Lancelot, why were you and Galahad fighting like so?" I questioned waiting for a response. He looked at me intently; I could see the wheels turning in his head as he planned on what to say to me. "And don't lie to me Lancelot, I know when you're all lying to me." I added, knowing what the expression on his face meant. He looked away from me, his gaze dropped to watch as he plucked grass from the ground, almost as if he were ashamed that I had caught him. It took everything in me not to laugh at his gesture. He was so confident but seeing him like this made me think of on of the bastards. Sighing he took at deep breath before returning his attention on to me. He searched my face looking for any anger or impatience's, not finding any he cleared his throat; stalling, he began to speak.

(Aislin's View)

"Mmmmmm." I groaned touching my aching temple as I started to come too. I stated to turned on my side stopping when something poked into my skin from under my shirt. I laid back down on my back, moving a hand from my head to feel what I was laying on. My father's didn't feel this shitty did it? I tried to remember the feel on his living room carpet but couldn't quite seem to remember. I tried to open my eyes but the small amount of light cause the throbbing in my head to increase, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut instantly. Damn, I must have hit my head hard when I fainted. Wait, I froze, fainted? I had fainted, but why? I tried thinking of the last thing I remembered before my world went black. I had argued with my father? An image of BD crying flashed before me and I mentally rolled my eyes, a smirk slowly spreading across my face as if out of habit. Now I remember he was going to marry that thing, I thought to myself bitterly. She ran off, he yelled and went after her, I hit the wall, and the walking stick fell..The walking stick fell…That was it! The walking stick had fallen crashing to the ground and when it hit, the little glass orb shattered. The event played through my mind, I remembered bending down to pick up the pieces when that strange glow and fog appeared. The old man's face from my dream came flying at me. He had been there chanting so crazy jibber jabber and then everything went black. I shot up, only to groan as my hands shot up to cradle my spinning head. Too fast Ais, way too fast, I thought before something large nudged my head sending me back to the ground. Surprised by the action and the knowledge that I was not alone and that that was certainly not my father checking on me, I scurried away trying my best to get away from whatever had touched me. I opened my eyes once my back hit a hard surface. The light hurt my eyes for a moment before they adjusted to the new brightness.

I looked around taking in my surrounding before coming face to face with a large gray mare. What the hell! Screaming I pushed myself against the wall as much as I could, my scream starling the large beast and she neighed backing into what I could only guess was the door to her stall? I looked away from the strange horse noticing that I was definitely not in my father's living room anymore but what appeared to be a horse stall. I gasped; they had shipped me off to a farm just like a dog they didn't want. I was suddenly mad. How dare he, I was 19 years old; a grown ass woman! Not a child and I would not be treated as such. I didn't need to take this crap; I stood up slowly searching my pockets for my cell phone. My cell phone! What happened to my cell phone? I patted around my body searching for the small device, knowing I had had it on my person. Where the hell was it! Did they take that from me too?

I dropped to my hands and knees pushing the hay? Oh that makes sense, the hay out of the way searching for my lost phone, cursing my dad and BD as I searched. I could feel the mare's large eyes staring at me in I'm sure a calculating way, thinking I was probably the craziest thing it had ever seen. I jerked back the smell finally hitting me, causing me to lean back on my hunches instead of being on my hands. Which I looked down at in disgusted realizing what I had been doing. Ew gross I thought just my damn luck. I stood up from my crouched position giving up on my cell, heading to the large animal that blocked the exit. Cautiously my hands up in front of me, I walked closer to the beast cooing what I hopped were encouraging things.  
>I could tell that the horse was hesitant, her large brown eyes stared at me intently taking every in of me in. I could tell that if I made one wrong move I was probably be a goner but as I got closer she seemed to sense that I didn't mean her any harm and took a step towards me closing the distance between us. I placed my hands on her snout, petting her head enjoying the feel of her short gray coat. I may not of been a big fan of horses, choosing to settle my attention with dogs but she was an animal none the less and I couldn't resist giving her my divided attention. Forgetting for a moment where I was and how I got into the situation I was in.<p>

"What are you doing touching my horse?" A deep voice demanded harshly as I felt the tip of what was probably a knife on the back of my neck. I raised my hands slowly from the mare's head not wanting to startled the stranger holding a knife to me or the large animal in front of me, though seemed calm, happy even to see the man behind me. I tried seeing what he looked like through the reflection of her large eyes but I couldn't see him, it was like he was controlling the shadows around him, covering himself from my view. I could feel his accusing gaze on the back of my head as I felt the pressure of the knife leave my neck. I sighed in relief before squaring my shoulders and slowing turning to face the dark stranger, hoping my eyes didn't give away my panic. Like the horse I knew if I made one wrong move I was getting shanked by this dude and well let's just say I did not want to add that to my long list of injuries.

Facing him fully I still couldn't make out his face but his dark eyes seemed to glow like a cats in the shadows. I looked him up and down and frowned as I took in his lethal form, that looked to be clad in a equally dark tunic? Was that a sword on his hip? Before I could stop myself, confusion and panic flashed across my face causing the stranger to step out of the shadows and into the light, curiosity shown in his eyes though his face help no emotion. He took another step forward and I would have moved back if the stupid horse wasn't in my way.

"Don't come any closer. I know Kung Fu and 50 other dangerous words- I paused thinking that probably wouldn't be the best thing to say- 50 other dangerous forms of combat, so back up dude or I'll, I'll mess you up. Check yourself before you wreck yourself." I declared as I held my fist in front of my face, getting in what I like to think as my ninja stance. I was pretty sure amusement flashed to the surface of his dark eyes; his brows frowned, as the corner of his thin mouth twitched slightly. He looked like he was trying very hard not to bust out laughing at me. I could only imagine what I must have looked like. Clothes from the day before covered in dirt from the ground, I was pretty sure I had hay in the mess I usually called hair and to add to the embarrassment I looked like an idiot standing there trying to imitate a ninja.

"I mean you no harm girl." The strange man reached for me and I used the chance to escape. I swung my leg back, wincing slightly when it met its target. Shadow man dropped to his knees, hands covering his now aching self. I took my chance, jumping over the fallen man, unlatching the stall and running to the entrances; I looked over my shoulder still running to see if the man had gotten up. He had and was leaning against the wall not following me physically but he stared after me; I saw a small smirk make it's way onto his face. Ha! Take th- wait why was he smirking I-OOMF! I collided with a freakin wall, I thought as my body rammed into a hard surface. I was about to fall flat on my arse but to large arms kept me from bruising my tail bone.

"Tristan who the devils is this?" A smooth rich voice and owner to the arms cause my head to snap to up to look at the man holding me rather intimately to his hard chest. I was meet with deep brown eyes,that looked like it was starting to bruise, black curls and a cocky smirk. He was the total stereotype for tall, dark and handsome. He looked at me for a moment, his brown eyes searching my face, that 'how you doin' look gleaming in them before they changed direction gazing; over my head to shadow man or what this Adonis had called him Tristan. I too turned my head trying to look and this Tristan but I could only see him slightly. He looked as if he hadn't just been kick in his downstairs.

"I don't know Lancelot but I was going to take her to Arthur, see if he could find out." Tristan muttered playing with his dagger, His intense gaze made me turn back to Lancelot's chest. Wait Lancelot? Tristan? I leaned back slightly taking in what he was wearing. Black armor covered a black tunic; I could see the handles of what looked like swords. The hell? Where was I? I pushed my small hands against his chest, which drew his attention back to me. He seemed to understand what I wanted and his grip on my waste loosed and finally left, his arms coming to across his chest. I took a few steps backwards, looking over my shoulder at the silent man watching me; taking in his appearance as well. I reached up cradling my head as my vision started to becoming blurry. It was hard to breath and I knew I was starting to hyperventilate; I was in a panic now and I knew I need to calm myself but I couldn't. Something wasn't right and I got a feeling that it wasn't 2011 anymore.

The last thing that flashed through my mind before the darkness took me once more was one of the legends I had read about. King Arthur and his Knights...Lancelot and Guinevere...Hol- with that last thought my world went black.

**Well that was chapter 4...We hope you all enjoyed it...Um it might be a bit until chapter 5 up due to both of us being busy, but we'll try to get it up soon...Next chapter both OC's should meet along with Gawain and more Lancelot interaction! Woot Woot...Please review and tell us what you like and what you think we could do to make this story better...helpful criticism is always welcome..thanks guys :) **


	6. Not In Kansas Anymore

**Hey guys! We got one review...thank you to that wonderful person...you boost our confidence in this story...We would like to hear from you others though...it really does help us to hear from you...so review! Or we'll send the Saxons after you!...well no we won't but you get the idea...Here Chapter 5 hope you enjoy it, sorry it took so long but we've both been busy and one of us has had writers block (Soul Meets Soul On Lovers Lip..you can blame me) :)**

**The movie King Arthur and it's characters do not belong to either of us :(...we wish they did...we only own Aislin and Maurya and any characters we added...**

Not In Kansas Anymore...chapter 5

(Arthur's View)

"So you found her in the stables?" I looked at the two men that were standing in front of me, both looking at the unconscious girl laying on my bed. When Tristan and Lancelot brought the young women to my chambers something seemed pull me towards her. She was a beautiful young woman even covered in dirt, something about her was familiar. Her long black hair reminded me of my own and the structure of her face reminded me slightly of my mother. I felt myself actually anxious as to see what color eye lay behind her closed eyelids, as I pushed a lock of hair away from her pale face.

"I found her Arthur. She was petting Alkippe, when I asked her what she was doing she-"

"You simply asked what she was doing Tristan? That doesn't sound like you at all, even if she is a woman." Lancelot raised an eyebrow in Tristan's direction, questioning him in a cocky manner. Lancelot was right simply asking did not seem like something my silent scout would do. I looked away from the girl and towards the scout standing in the shadows of my chambers. His dark eyes locked with my green ones and he seemed to almost explain what really had happened. Most people would question the both of us but years of knowing my men inside and out, we have honed in on each others expressions, feelings and in a sense each others thoughts.

Nodding in response, I called Jols to find both Vanora and Maurya before letting my mind wonder. Could this be Merlin's doing? No, she wouldn't have been able to get passed the wall and she didn't look quiet like a woad. The metal in her ears caught the light streaming in from the window, winking secretly from the shadows of her dark hair. I had never seen metal in a woman's ear before and decided I would ask the younger girl about it when the time was right.

A soft moan brought us all out of our own thoughts and our attention back to the once sleeping girl. The nameless beauty's brow crease in a way that made her look younger then she seemed to be. Tristan slowly put away the dagger he had been playing with away as if thinking it would probably scare the poor girl. Lancelot seemed to fly to the opposite side of the bed from his spot at the window, running a head through his dark curls and smoothing down his black tunic. I rolled eyes at his vanity, shaking my head in amusement, some things never changed. A soft knock echoed through the now silent chamber, from the corner of my eye I could see Tristan opening the door letting both Maurya and Vanora enter, a look of confusion on one and the other was shown with curiosity. I watched Maurya's gaze dart to Lancelot, a small frown on her freckled face as she saw his attention on the unconscious girl. I shook my had at my second, when would he learn.

I kneeled down by the young women, not wanting to startle her when she decided to fully awaken. She shifted for a moment before her small hands slowly moved from her sides to her stomach, down her towards her thighs before they creeped up to her dirty faces, then straight to her...

I turned away from her confused and embarrassed by her antics and wanting to give her some privacy. I could see that Lancelot was not giving her the same kindness as he stood there chuckling softly, his eyes full of lust, caused me to send a hard glare his way as I heard a gentle giggle that brought my gaze towards Maurya. Her face held a small smile as she waited for an explanation. A soft sigh and a mutter that sounded like "Oh thank god" brought my attention back to the girl once more. Her hand left her chest and hand moved back to her side, her eyes moved beneath her eye lids before they fluttered open. I could feel my eyes widened as I was meet with an identical stare. Green eyes stared questioningly at me, a distant panic could be seen hiding with in there depths. Images of my mother's face flashed through my mind and I held back a gasp.

The girl slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position, her gaze traveling around the room, shoulder stiff with anticipation. Recognition could be seen in her eyes as her gaze landed on first Lancelot and then Tristan in the shadows. When she looked over the other women in the room both Maurya and the girl's heads tilted to the side like a puppy when cooed to. Finally her gaze landed on me and her eyes widened they same way mine had, before she closed her eyes and pinched herself.

I saw Lancelot raise a shapely eyebrow and the young girl probably thinking she would be easy to bed. An unlady like snort could be heard from behind us, which caused the girl's eyes to shoot open and a what I could only assume was supposed to be fierce glare be shot Maurya's way only causing her to stifle a giggle. The girl opened and closed her mouth, appearing fish like before settling on keeping silent besides the huff that came after, the panic in her forest eyes shining through once more. I decided to step in and introduce myself before I questioned the poor girl.

"My name is Artorius Castus, most call me Arthur. I am a Roman officer, I command a group of Sarmatian Knights. My men and I guard the fort, Hadrian's Wall. The man to you left in my second Lancelot and the man in the corner behind me is called Tristan, my scout." I paused letting the information sink in before I continued pointing to the other women in the room. "The taller woman is Vanora, she is the owner of the tavern and Inn in the village and also the lover to one of my Knights." Vanora gave the girl a warm smile remained silent. My eyes met Maurya's and I knew she would be the person I'd feel most comfortable leaving the girl with.

"The shorter one is Maurya, Vanora's younger sister. She seems to about your age and she will be helping you during your stay here." Maurya sent a large smile to the young girl still sitting on my bed, her eyes glowing with excitement. I turned my attention back to the lass, her shoulders had dropped and she seemed to have relaxed a bit.

"We mean you no harm but I do have to ask, how did you find yourself in our stables?"

(Aislin's View)

I moaned as the dull ache that swept through my body as I came back to consciousness. The sounds of the world came crashing back and I could hear the distance sounds of life beyond the space I was in. Crap, I thought. I was really hoping that when I woke up this time I would be in my own bed, in my cozy apartment, wicket cuddled up next to me. But alas I was still in this weird renaissance dream, with its crazy creepers. Though I didn't mind tall dark and dreamy, he could stay. I could hear different male voice but I couldn't put the voices with any faces. Before I let them know that I was awake I checked myself to make sure everything was intact. First I slide my hand to my stomach, then down towards my thighs. Okay everything seems okay so far. I brought my hand up to my face before I reached down and grabbed my boobs. Oh thank god, my clothes are still on and I'm all here.

Waking up in a slightly dark room surrounded by people instantly sent my senses on high alert but the green eyes, so much like my own helped slightly. Slowly I brought myself into the sitting position before looking around, taking in each person that was in the room, chamber, dungeon?

I first saw Adonis with a smirk on his pretty bruised face, then my gaze landed on the Shadow Keeper and I had to admit I was happier to see Adonis then him. I tore my gaze from them and was greeted by two beautiful red headed women. One gave off a warm motherly vibe that reminded me of my mother and I got the feelings she gave great hugs. When I meet the curious stare of the younger red head, I tilted my head slightly to the left in question. She copied my movement. Was I really that interesting?

Finally my gaze came back to the man who had the same green eyes as I did. He remained kneeling by my side, talking to me in a calming way. These people all seemed to have that effect because I could feel my shoulders lose their tension. The man was very handsome and even reminded me a little of my dad but unlike my dad he had an aura about him that called to me. I felt this pull to this stranger who I soon found out was named Arthur and was a Roman Officer who commanded the Sarmatian Knights.

"We mean you no harm but I do have to ask, how did you find yourself in our stables?" Arthur looked at me, a questioning expression played on his chiseled face. I sighed, great just great. I hate being in the spot light, and now all these people are just staring at me, waiting to tell them how the hell I got here.

"Well I'm not sure how I got here, considering I don't know where the hell here is." Arthur's eyes widened seeming surprised at my language. I should probably learn to watch my tongue but I can't seem to do that when I talked. I heard a chuckle from the shadows and knew it was the scout Arthur had introduced as Tristan. I'm not sure that I like him considering our first meeting.

"Well maybe you could tell us where you were before you got here? And here is Hadrian's Wall which is stationed in Britannia." Arthur seemed to have recovered for my comment and was trying to be helpful. Britannia? Oh sweet mother Mary and Joseph...

"I was in my dad's living room talking to him about his stupid whore and their upcoming wedding." I thought back to it bitterly and it showed in my voice. I could feel the gaze of both women and from the corner of my eye I could see sympathy on their faces.

"You argued with your father?" Shock could be heard in Arthur's tone but his expression staid one of understanding. I guess they don't talk back much, boy were they in for culture shock.

"Yep, every time I see the ass we end up fighting. That's why I moved out the second I turned eighteen, I just couldn't take it anymore. I was mad, really mad and I think I knocked over a stick and it broke." I started; a snort came from the Adonis over by the window, aka Lancelot.

"You broke a stick? I hope you didn't strain yourself my Lady." He chuckled and I shot him the worst look I could muster. Once again a giggle came for behind Arthur. I looked around him to see the older woman, Vanora elbow the shorter one as she shot her a motherly look. The younger one looked at her before glaring at nothing.

"It was a walking stick of some kind, with a glass globe on it. When it shattered this crazy blue mist was everywhere," I shuddered at the thought of the strange mist. "Then the next thing I know I'm waking up in a smelly barn with a beast of a horse and an even meaner owner whose idea of a greeting is a knife to the throat and a threat to harm me!" I threw a glare to Tristan who stood calmly in the shadows playing with a dagger? Can you say weirdo?

"What's your name?" Came the calm voice of the younger girl, Maurya. I looked over towards her, slowly slipping off the small bed. Arthur moved out of the way finally standing.

"Oh," I guess in my triad I had forgotten to mention it "My name is Aislin." She walked forward and offered me her slight, pale hand.

"It's nice to meet you Aislin, I'm Maurya." She seemed nice and quite honest in that she did seem happy to meet me. I imagine they don't have a lot of excitement around here in Britannia...

"So where are you from?" I guess the questioning had been taken over by her and no one seemed to care. I thought this was strange considering the time frame I'm probably in. Woman didn't speak freely unless spoken too most of the time.

"I'm from the US, New York City" I answered I had thought my accent would give it away, but now that I think on it the US wasn't technically founded back then. Great, let them think I'm totally off my rocker.

"What is the year where you come from?" She seemed genuinely curious about me. This could be either really good or really bad...

"The year is 2011." I hesitated; I knew this was a lot for them to take in. Maybe they'd think I was a witch and then burn me at the stakes? I don't think I could handle that...

"What do you do?" Were these questions ever going to stop? I understand wanting to know information but was this kind really necessary? Maurya looked at me, curiosity filled her blue eyes.

"I work in a bar, what do you do?" I decided I should probably know some stuff about this girl too, if I was going to be here for long.

"I work at the tavern with my sister and in the infirmity. How old are you?" Does she ever get sick of questions? And why did no one else interject? Who was this girl?

"I'm nineteen, you?"

"I am nineteen also." She answered, a grin growing once more on her face. She seemed to be enjoying this just a little bit. I could feel eyes on the back of my head, knowing that everyone else in the room were all watching us.

"Where am I going to be staying?" That question had been on my mind for a while and I decided to get it out quickly before she could think of anymore for me.

"Oh, you will be staying in the Inn Vanora and her family run." Arthur had finally decided to speak up, thankfully cutting off Maurya's many questions, "Maurya, could you please get Aislin some clothing and show her where she will be staying? Possibly get her a warm bath and a hot meal as well?" He asked her causally.

"Yes of course Arthur, I would be more than happy to help Aislin out. But what about the others?" Maurya asked, head turned to the side, concern filling her expression.

"Do not worry yourself with them Maurya, I will call a meeting and I will tell them of Aislin's predicament. Now I bid thy well Ladies." He turned to me, his green eyes staring softly at my face, "We will meet again Lady, soon I hope?" And with that Arthur and his Knights left me alone with the two red heads. And so it became apparent I wasn't in Kansas anymore...

**So there was Chapter 5...sorry it was so short but we thought that was were we should end...Chapter 6 will be much longer we promise..We hoped you enjoyed it ...PLEASE REVIEW! thank you :) **


	7. Meeting The Knight's & Being Stuck Here

**Hey Guys here's chapter 6! we made this one hecka long to make up for the long period of time we didn't update... We hope you enjoy it and please please please review! It's would mean the world to us...**

**The 2004 movie King Arthur and it's characters do not belong to us (we wish they did :(...) we are only borrowing the plot, though most of it is our own as well as Aislin and Maurya and any other OC's...**

Meeting The Knights and Being Stuck Here...chapter-6

(Maurya's View)

"So let me see if I understand correctly. You're from the year 2011, you don't know how you got here or even why your here?" I asked her after Vanora left us alone in the room Aislin would be staying in. I looked at the dark haired girl standing awkwardly in front of me with curious stare. Her green eyes stared back at me and for a short moment my thoughts went to Arthur and how this stranger shared his eyes. The only different between the two was while Arthur's held authority and confidence, hers held uncertainty and fear? My heart went out to the poor girl. I started pouring warm water, which Vanora had left, into the small tube in the corner of Aislin's room. I could feel her stare following me around as I prepared her bath.

A thought caused me to stop and think about everything she had told us. When I first saw her I knew she didn't belong in this time and that everything she said was true. I continued what I was doing, pouring some oils into the warm water. Why not? There were thousands of things that can't be explained. Like why so many woman sleep with Lancelot or why Dag doesn't have a woman. Merlin was a dark wizard who seemed to be able to make his people invisible so maybe he could send people through time. Flashes of Merlin and my dream flashed through my mind, caused me to stop once more. I looked over at Aislin taking in every detail of her being, from her dark hair to her slender form. I knew I was making her uncomfortable but I had to be sure.

I walked closer to her, circling behind slowly. I had to keep myself from yelling in either fear or excitement when I saw the back of her. I couldn't quiet tell what emotion I was feeling at that moment. Aislin looked over her shoulder at me before she turned her body to face me completely, an eyebrow raise questioningly. She had to be the one from my dream. The pull I felt towards her and the familiar air she gave off made me that much more positive she was the girl in my dream.

"You would be correct." She folded her arms across her chest, her head tilt to the left slightly. "You don't believe me do you?" She asked sighing, there was a hesitation in her tone and the look on her face was a look of disappointment and sadness. I couldn't ever imagine how hard this must be for her. Being all alone in a strange time, not know how or why your there. I walked from the tube to where she stood, ignoring the strange look she sent my way before I developed her in a tight hug. Aislin flinched tense in my arms before she awkwardly hugged me back.

"I do believe you Aislin, I don't know why but I do." I pulled away from her noticing her green eyes had become glossy with unleashed tears. Aislin pulled away from me, hugging her arms around her slight frame, her head hung in what I could only guess embarrassment. She reached a hand up to her face sniffing quietly. "Hey don't cry, every things going to be okay. We'll get you through this, whatever this is, together." I used Vanora's comforting tone that she always used to calm down one of the bastards. I turned around to check the bath water, then began emptying out the small bag Vanora had given me, that contain a few things some of the girls in the village had given up for Aislin.

"I just wished I knew why I was here you know?" I think we all wanted to know why she was here but I could understand where she was coming from. New place, new time...Oh this was going to be fun...placed a dark green dress on her bed before turning to face her. We could hear the squeals of laughter from both children and drunken man from the tiny room we stood in and it seemed to lighten up the atmosphere a bit.

"Well the water warm and there's a dress on the bed waiting for you. Do you want me to sta-" "NO!" Aislin looked slightly embarrassed by her outburst which I found to be kind of amusing.

"All right then I'll leave you too it. I'll be back in an hour or so to check up on you, then we'll head down to the tavern to get you a hot meal. Does that sound alright to you?" I smiled gently not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"That sounds find to me." Aislin shrugged before kicking off her muddy shoes. I nodded before turning and making my way to the door so that she may get down what she needed to do. "Hey Maurya?" Aislin called out to me. I stopped in the door frame, turning to look at her from over my shoulder. She sat on the bed looking at me through dark lashes; she seemed almost shy in that moment, which I couldn't believe. There was just something about this girl that made me believe she rarely was ever shy.

"Yes Aislin?" She looked up and our eyes meet, green to blue, a soft smile worked its way onto her face.

"Thanks, for this, for everything." She gestured to the room around her. I knew she was probably used to much more but it would have to do for now. At least she got her own room. I could feel my face form a smile I saved for only certain people, mainly my family and the Knights.

"Don't mention it." And with that I left closing the door behind me and letting Aislin, the strange girl from another time to her thoughts. Exactly an hour and a half later a freshly clean Aislin and I headed the short distance towards the tavern.

"So you don't think I look completely ridiculous in this dress?" Aislin questioned, unsure about the slightly to big, dark green dress that hung on her small frame. I looked at her from the corner of my eye amused by her question and uncertainty. She was really beautiful now that she wasn't covered in dirt and smelled like Bors after he's training. While the dress was a bit to big, it would work for tonight when she met the other Knights. Hopefully Lancelot had kept his big mouth shut about her, I knew the Knights would be weary of her at the beginning but they'd warm up to her soon enough, just like I had. I definitely be talking to them before they did met her and she told them her story. I looked over at her again and I was met with her fidgeting with the dress again nervously. I reached for her small pale hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, like Vanora did for me so often.

"I think you look lovely Aislin, sure the dress is a little big but it will do for now. What is it?" I could tell something else was wrong. Aislin looked at me with an eyebrow raised and a look that said 'I'm fine,' I returned it with a 'just tell me look.' Aislin looked away from me before sighing deeply but not answering my question.

"Your nervous about meeting, I stopped when she shook her head,- your nervous about telling your story and them not believing, in which you'd end up feeling even more like a outcast?" I answered knowing I was close if not completely right. Aislin I knew within the short time we've spent together was a strong independent woman, but everyone feared not being excepted, I mean I knew deep down that some of my Knights felt that way but would never show it. Aislin stopped and turned to face me, her stare void of emotion before a small smirk made it's way across her face. Shaking her head she continued in the opposite direction of the tavern, her head held high.

"Aislin?"

"Yes Maurya?" She looked back at me from over her shoulder, but continued walking in a slower pace.

"That's the wrong way." She stopped waiting for me to catch up to her, her arms crossed over her chest and hip jetted out to the right while her foot tapped impatiently. I rolled my eyes at her actions but not being about to stop the small amused smile that spread across my face.

"I knew that by the way." Aislin said convincingly as I linked my arm through hers, pulling her in the right direction and to the building that said tavern on it.

"Sure you did Ais, whatever you say." And with that we entered the dimly lit building, heading into the unknown.

(Gawain's View)

"Do you think she'll be there tonight Gawain?" I sighed once more, trying to stay calm and not be annoyed by the fact that my dear brother had yet again asked me the same question he had been asking for the last couple of hours. I didn't understand why he kept asking considering Maurya was always at the tavern waiting for her Knights and her secret love, Lancelot. I looked over at said boy, well really man, and could feel the pride swell for my younger brother. He really had become a great Knight, our father and mother would be proud. Sensing my stare he stopped and turned towards me, a questioning look upon his face. "What is it Gawain? Do you doubt she'd be there!" Panic could be heard in the underlying question. I had known for sometime that my younger brother favored the young healer and barmaid. I sighed knowing she would never return his affections but I knew she would be good for Lancelot if only he would pull his head out of his ass and claim her as his.

"Galahad, when has Maurya ever not been at the Tavern?" I questioned him, passing him and continuing on my way to the tavern, anticipating the warm meal, ale and wenches. It had be almost a fortnight since we had be gone patrolling and we all needed a much need rest, a warm meal and possibly a bed mate. Mmmm, maybe Giselle, or Faya, or no Salome. Yes Salome would do, I could feel a satisfying smile work it's way on to my face.

"When she works in the infirmary, with Dag." Galahad's voice brought me out of my musing. I turned to look at him and noticed that I had stopped a few feet away from the tavern entrance, Galahad starring at my like I was either crazy or stupid. What?

"Galahad what are you going on about now?" I questioned earning a small huff to emit from the young man in front of me. I rolled my eyes at his childishness and watched as he stopped off into the tavern. I chuckled lightly before entering the tavern as well, heading to the large table that my brother and I had always sat at. Seeing both Bors and Dagonet already there, a couple of mugs already covered the table. I watched as Galahad sat down slowly his gaze darting around the place searching for the one women he had been talking about for hours. Both Bors and Dag notices this and rolled their eyes at him, nodding in my direction as I placed myself into a chair.

"Where do you think-"

"Listen here Pup, she'll turn up, the young lass always knows when your around. You are here dearest friend after all. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was like a sixth sense or rather. Or maybe is a woman thing, Vanora always knows when I'm-" Bors was interrupted by a gentle voice that made Galahad's head wipe around so fast I knew we all heard the noise it made. A bright smile plastered its way across his bearded face.

"What does Vanora do Bors?" Maurya stood behind Galahad an amused look on her pretty face while a small hand rested on one of her round hip while Bors's youngest bastard rested on the other. I had to keep in the laughter that wanted to burst out of me when I saw the glazed over love struck face that occupied my brothers face and the surprised look that marred Bors's at his lover's sisters appearance. I went to reply when something behind Maurya caught my eye, seeing my curious stare Maurya smirked slightly before stepping to the side and pulling the person that had been behind her to stand next to her, looping her arm through the strangers arm as she went. My gaze swept over the beautiful stranger before me, from her small booted feet to round hip, past her narrow waste and small but full breast, up to her beautiful pale face, before it settled on her bright green eyes. I heard my brother gasp at the same thought ran through my mind, Arthur's eyes, this girl no woman had Arthur's eyes.

"Oh Tristan your just in time for a story, though you've already heard it, I'm sure you'll enjoy it none the less." Maurya's voice brought me out of my thoughts and my gaze fell from the raven beauty to the shapely red head next to her. What did she mean by story? This peaked my interest, hoping it had something to do with the woman in front of me. "Everyone this is Aislin, she's not from around her and Arthur has put her in my care, so it would be very much appreciated if you could keep your eyes on her you know. Watch over her like you do me." She finished before gesturing to Aislin, pulling a chair from a random table for her to sit on. Aislin looked and Maurya looked back and it seemed as if the girls were having a conversation without words but small gestures and expressions. Finally Aislin went to sit in the chair next to Galahad who throw her a welcoming smile, which she returned slightly, Maurya left to get more ale a large smirk of triumph on her pretty face. I saw Galahad follower and saw the frown that mourned his face Maurya placed a hand on Lancelot's shoulder. Oh God help us.

All eyes turned to the dark beauty in front of us, except for Tristan who continued to slice pieces from a bright green apple with his dagger, uninterested in the young stranger. My brow frowned in confusion, had Tristan already met Aislin? Maurya had said he already knew her story, and Arthur had to know it for he assigned Maurya to watch over, and if Arthur knew that meant mostly like Lancelot knew. So why didn't the rest of us? I could tell my brothers were thinking this too because I could see their gazes go from one another to Tristan, then to Aislin and back. Said girl fidgeted in her chair, playing her the large sleeves of her dress uncomfortable with the starring. Aislin sat there for a moment and we let her before she squared her slender shoulder, raising her dark haired head meeting us all square in the eye, her green eyes filled with determination but fear as well. But fear of what?

"Where should I begin?" Aislin asked and I was glad I was sitting down or I think I might have fallen to my knees, by the gods her voice was sweet and smooth like honey. I froze as the words swam through my head. Where did that come from? I sighed leaning back into my chair. It had been far too long since I had a woman.

"Well the beginning is always a good start." Tristan's sarcastic reply caused us all to turn are gazes away from Aislin and towards him as the shadows sucked him in. I shot him my best glare before returning my gaze to Aislin only to see her sending her own his way, mumbling something along the lines of "smart-ass." I knew Galahad had heard her clearly for he a snorted in response, only to catch the end of her viscous glare. I cleared my throat trying to catch her attention, and being successful. Her green gaze turned towards me, her glare softening as her head tilted to the side like a lost puppy. I couldn't stop the small smile that made its way onto my face but I couldn't help it. Something about this strange girl was drawing me in and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not/

"Please-I coughed clearing my throat once more- please continue, like the Scout said the beginning is the best place to start a story." When I finished I positioned myself in the wooded chair, that I thought would be most comfortable and waited for this dark haired beauty to speak, never taking my eyes off her. And she did.

"My name is Aislin Penndragon , I'm 19 um summer's old and am from the year 2011..." She began from the beginning and went from there never breaking her gaze from mine, never showing any emotion.

(Aislin's View)

"So this is the Tavern?" I questioned as I looked around the dingy old room that to me looked like an old kitchen, not and old pub. I had to admit that it was pretty clean looking considering what time we were in. I noticed a large older man over by a roaring fire stirring something in an even larger cauldron. He turned his squat head, looking over his shoulder at the two new additions to the small kitchen, giving the smallest hint of a smile in our direction.

"Oh hello Balin! And no this isn't the Tavern silly, this is the kitchen." Maurya looked at me like I was a complete idiot before heading over to the huge man in by the huge pot. I found a stool and thought hey why not, so I plopped my happy ass down and waited for my "warm" meal. I highly doubted that it would be anything spectacular but hey it was food- loud shouts and squeals caused me to jump up in alarm. I looked back at the door hearing what sounded like a stampede of elephants before the door was almost flung off its hinges and a hoard of dirty children of various ages came bursting, giggling and shouting greetings to both Maurya and old giant, before exiting out another door, what I could only guess lead to the famous tavern. I could hear faint shouts from outside the door only to be met with the form of Vanora. She did say she had a lot of kids, my eyes widened, were those all hers! Vanora came into the small kitchen huffing and puffing, a baby in her arms and a small but older child by her side.

The little girl looked over at Maurya, a large smile on her smudged face before her brown eyes found me, her toothy smile never faltering. She looked between Vanora, Maurya and me before she walking shyly over to were I had seated myself once more. In the corner, on the small stool.

"Mamma is this the girl you were telling me about?" The little girl asked excitedly, inching her way closer to me. Why did I all of a sudden feel like a cornered animal? When Vanora didn't answer the girl for she had headed into the Tavern, she turned her expectant gaze to Maurya, who in return nodded as she cooed to the small baby she had taken out of Vanora's arms. I smiled at the young girl who reminded me of one of my friends daughters. I could tell she belonged to Vanora by the curly hair and the shape of her eyes and her small nose. I guessed that the rest of her came from her father Bors, who I had yet to met, for now. That reminded me, Maurya told me I would be meeting the rest of the Knights tonight. I was a little hesitant when she told me, I mean I was okay with groups of people just not when they were all starring at me. I know I come of as a tough, independent woman who doesn't care what people think but hey I'm only human and groups of people starring at me while I explain something gets me. I turned my attention back to the little girl when I felt a tiny hand on my knee.

"Are you okay Aislin?" Her concern for something I hadn't voiced override the fact that she knew my name already. I suppose Maurya or Vanora could have told her, okay so I guess that isn't so creepy. What is with this family and asking if I was okay? Did they really see through the wall I had built up over the years? First Maurya and now her niece? "I'm Six by the way." She giggled softly but if filled the tiny kitchen. Six? That's right Vanora had something about that, the only one that had a name was one of their little boys. Guppy? Gippy? No that's not right hmmmm. By now Maurya had turned her attention from the drooling baby towards the two of us, her brow frowned in concern.

"I'm fine really just a bit um-" "Nervous?" I looked down at Six and she gave me another toothy smile.

"Yes I'm a bit nervous."

"Six why don't you go over and help Balin with the stew, I know he enjoys your company?" Maurya in her own way shooed the little girl away before coming to sit by me, on a stool I hadn't noticed until now. She adjusted the child in her lap, letting it play with her fingers before she turned her attention to me.

"Aislin you have nothing to worry about. The Knights will except you in a heart beat I promise, and if they don't well and make things difficult then I'll just have to have a talk with them." She ended darkly, the whole time a sickly smile rested on her face. Both the baby and I stared at her in wonder and well uncertainty. She shook her head as if to clear it before looked between the two of us, her cheeks slowly turning a nice shade of pink, before she cleared her throat. The baby went back to playing with her fingers and I looked away before looking at her again.

"As I was saying you don't have to worry, no one will bother you I'll make sure of that. She paused, are you ready for your food?" Before I could respond a loud gurgle from my stomach answered for me, causing both Maurya and me to bust out laughing. Sighing and wiping lose tears away I shook my head indicating that I was indeed ready for my food. She shoved the baby gently into my arms before making her way around the kitchen preparing my meal. The baby and I just starred at each other for a moment before I sat him awkwardly down on my lap, bouncing him softly hoping this awkward moment would pass by quickly. Its not that I don't like kids its just small ones make me a little uncomfortable and slightly disgusted. A few minutes later I handed the child back to Maurya and began eating the bowl full of what looked like stew and surprisingly fresh bread, trying my best not to look savage.

"So are you ready to face, I mean met the other Knights?" I knew Maurya was hoping I didn't catch her little laps so I just ignored it and nodded in response. I had finished my meal a hour or so ago and I could hear the Tavern coming to life. Maurya had insisted that we stay in here until I was finished and ready and I couldn't have agreed with her more. I knew that once I stepped out there all eyes would be one me and that was one thing I wasn't ready for. As the hour had past I had met lots of interesting people, like the 3 barmaids Faya, a rather voluptuous blonde, Breena a sweet mousy girl that I knew I'd end up being friends with and Elspeth a woman older then Vanora who kept to herself, one of which (Faya) who was more of a whore then a barmaid, or so Maurya and Breena told me when she left. Then there was Salome, now that bitch made me want to hit a baby. A baby! There was just something about her that reminded me of a girl that I went to high school with and I hate her, we fought like cats and dogs. I could tell Maurya or Breena didn't like her at all either. Maybe we could make a I hate bitches club or band together and accuse her of witch craft...either one seemed good to me but both Maurya and Breena just laughed.

"Well Breena, I have to introduce Aislin to my Knights, once I'm done there I'll come and help you out." Maurya stood up without any help and a baby on her hip. I was impressed, I've seen skinny chicks try to get up like that without hands and it took them forever. Breena just nodded her head in agreement and scurried out the door to the tavern, the same door we would soon be exiting...

"And that's my story, that's how I came to be here." I finished still gazing into the blondes gray eyes. There was something about him that I found utterly attractive and a turn on. Maybe it was his liony, wild man appearance or his broad chest and large muscular arms or the fact that when he opened his mouth to talk it sounded smooth and deep, and made my toes curl.

"Wow." A voice brought my attention away from the blonde hottie and to the guy I have been sitting by for the last hour. He was good looking I had to admit with his brown curls and gray eyes, the same gray eyes of the blonde man across from me, they mush be related. He wasn't my cup of tea though, I have to say I like blondes better. The look of amazement was rather amusing and calmed my nerve for at least a little while before a roar of laughter came from further down the table, causing people to turn and look at us, including Maurya whose eyes narrowed in suspicion before she stalked over here, dancing away from Adonis's pervy grasp. Oh this couldn't be good with that look on her face. The only other people to notice her were the blonde in front of me and the guy to my left, who looked at her in such a loving way I felt like I was intruding or something.

"Bors!" Maurya screeched as she hit him upside the head, the smack seemed to echo through the now silent tavern before everyone went back to their business as soon as Maurya glared at them, a "bloody hell woman" could be heard from the bald man that had been her target. So that was Bors, hmm I thought Vanora could do better, though I supposed he isn't lacking if he has 11 children. Now I thought I had a fierce glare but if the saying looks could kill, he would have been 12 ft. under. Maurya's glare turned to on all the Knights, except Tristan who I got this strange feeling believed me. Only to soften slightly when she looked at tall dark and dreamy. My eyes widened in realization, Maurya was in love with Lancelot. Maybe this wouldn't be so boring after all...

Maurya's expression was stone cold as she surveyed each Knight. Each one shrinking slightly away from her.

"Now listen to me and listen to me good, Aislin is here for god knows what reason but she's here and she's under my watch. She is my friend and I believe every single word she has told you, now I don't care if you don't believe her or not but if one of you show her any unkindness so help my Goddess you will all be in trouble. Also I want you to make sure my dear Knights that no one bothers her, that includes the Romans and Lancelot,- she frowned slightly- and I don't want any of you thinking about taking her to bed. She is a strong young woman who deserve your respect, she isn't some whore like them,- Maurya gestured over to a pair of whores that had been captured by none other then Adonis,- Do I make myself clear?" She ended her deadly lecture, her cold stare still intact. The Knights looked at each other and Bors looked over towards Vanora to see her glaring at him as well. Adonis met her gaze, they looked as if having a silent conversation with each other before he pushed the whores off his lap and stormed away. Her stoney expression wavered slightly before she squared her shoulders and continued to glare at the large Knights.

"Yes Maurya." They all muttered before looking up at her once more. A bright smile appeared on her face in a flash and all the Knights let out the breath they had been holding.

"Wonderful! I knew I could count on my Knights to do what I asked. Well its been a long night and I'm sure Aislin is tired as I know I am. I will see you all tomorrow yes?- She looked around at the now smiling Knights as they nodded agreeing that yes indeed she would see them tomorrow.- Good, Tristan I was hopping you would possibly be willing to I don't know teach Aislin how to shoot a bow?" What! Why the hell would I need to know how to shoot a bow? I mean I kind of knew how from the couple summer camps I went to as a kid but what good would knowing that kind of information do me? I narrowed my eyes at the smiling red head, what are you planning Maurya?

"Splendid. Well I bid you all a good night, Aislin are you coming?" Maurya asked and it was then that I realized how tired I was. I guess waking up in the 5th century can do that to a girl.

(Maurya's View)

As I waited to for Aislin's response, I made my way around my Knights saying good night to each one in their own way that I had given them since I was a child. I kissed both Bors and Dag on their foreheads,

"Good night Bors, good night Dagonet." Both muttered their 'good nights' I stepped onto the shadows to give Tristan his good night apple that I always kissed before giving it to him,

"Good night little Robin." Tristan whispered slicing into his fresh apple. I smile at him before walking over to where Gawain sat, noticing that Aislin and him were in a what appeared to be a staring match. I cleared my throat breaking the spell, Gawain turned his gaze to me, his brow frowned before it was replaced with a small smile. I reached down giving him a giant hug along with a kiss on the cheek, mutter "Sleep well Gawain" before I pulled away. I turned to the last Knight, Galahad. I made my way over to him as he sat next to Aislin, thinking about what I had see. I had noticed Aislin glaring at Gawain and I and wondered if she knew she had herself and why did it bother her? I would find out tomorrow, now it was Galahad's turn. He was standing when I reached him, his arms open and waiting for me to dive into them. I knew he had witnessed my little thing with Lancelot and I knew he knew I was hurting. Walking into his warm embrace, I felt his head on mine before his lips met my forehead, causing my eyes to tear up slightly.

He pulled away from me, looking down at me with hard eyes. All I could do was stare up at him hopping he'd leave it alone until tomorrow, wishing he was the one I wanted so I wouldn't feel such pain.

"Good night my sweet Maurya, may sleep great you when your head hits your pillow." His voice was low and stern which caused a shiver to run down my spin as I ducked my head from his gaze. I swore I heard a unlady like snort come from the direction Aislin sat but I couldn't be for sure. I too pulled away from him, reaching my hand up to caress his bearded cheek.

"Good night Galahad, dream of home." I cupped his cheek a moment longer before I turned and left pulling Aislin with me. Damn Lancelot's hold on me...

(Gawain's View)

After Aislin finished and Maurya made us promise to watch over her I knew that I would watch her like Tristan's hawk, Isolde. Some how I knew deep down that I would fight for this strange new girl, even to the death. Something drew me to her much like it drew me to Arthur, I didn't know what but I did know that I wasn't sure if I like it or not. I still wasn't positive if I fully believed her like Maurya and Galahad did but I knew that there was no way this mysterious woman was from here.

It's seems fate brought her here for a reason. The only thing now was to sit and wait to figure out why?...

(Aislin's View)

Gawain, then blonde stud was named Gawain. I had hoped Maurya or Gawain for that matter hadn't noticed me glaring at them but I knew curly Q had from the way he smile at me. I didn't know whether to ignore him, be creeped out or act like nothing happened.

"Don't worry I believe you, if Maurya does then so do I though I have to admit there's something about you that makes me want to believe you, and I promise that I'll watch over you. Oh and don't worry Maurya doesn't fancy Gawain or visa versa, I'm pretty sure Maurya fancies Lancelot." Curly Q's smile vanished and was replaced by a frown that even mad me sad. I could see that he had feelings for Maurya and had feeling he knew she wouldn't return said feelings. Poor guy. "I'm Galahad by the way, Gawain's younger brother." HA! I knew it, they were brothers. Wait did he say he believed me? I looked over at Curly- Galahad and noticed that large smile had replace his frown and that's when I noticed Maurya and from the way she looked at me I knew she had seen my glare. Damn, I didn't even know why I was glaring anyway. Oh well bed now think about Gawain later...

(Galahad's View)

"You know Pup, you better stop being such as ass to Lancelot or she might not be so kind to you. She might be your friend but her hurt yearns for another." Tristan's ruff voice brought my attention back to the now and away from Maurya. That woman would be the death of me I swear. Why couldn't I just express how I feel? Because you know she wont feel the same, a voice echoed. I turned my gaze to the shadows of the Tavern, meeting the gaze of Lancelot before his gaze fell back to my best friend. Why did she have to love him of all people? I searched the crowed tavern trying to catch a glimpse of her before she retired for the night. There by the exit, next to Aislin.

Sighing I turned my attention to the mug of ale in front of me. Barely noticing the comforting pat from my older brother or the caress of the whore who rested on my lap.

(Maurya's View)

After saying good bye to Vanora, Aislin and I finally made our way to the exit. Letting Aislin go in front of me I stopped in the frame before looking over my shoulder searching for my secret love. I watched as he emerged from the shadows much like the Silent Scout before he headed over to a group of Roman's. I saw his head turn slightly in my direction but his eyes stayed ahead of him. I bit my lip hoping to catch his eye but I didn't Sighing I shook my head in disappointment before whispering,

"I love you." Before turning, avoiding Aislin's sympathetic gaze. I heard her follow in my lead as we made our way back to the Inn and her room. Bide Aislin a good night , before rushing into my room, tears falling from my eyes. Falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

(Aislin's View)

Well its official I have accepted my fate; I'm stuck here with no way to get back to the 21st century. However there are perks, I won't have to go to my father and Debbie's wedding or be around for their spawn, and there are some pretty hot guys here; if you don't take their personal hygiene into account. Sadly I have left the world of cleanliness behind but worse I left Wicket, my dog behind with no one to feed him or let him out. So when I get home, if I ever do, there would be a world of hell to pay because he's a vengeful little shit. I have been forced into new clothes which consist of a frock and a scratchy dress that is old, dull and smelly. Don't even get me started on what they call food here. Let me just say it's nothing like the movie, it's mushy and bland.

However the people I have met so far seem nice, but they're still suspicious of me; I can't say that I blame them. I did appear out of nowhere with no knowledge of how I got here. Hell I would be suspicious of me too. I do really hope the staring stops though, it's making me uncomfortable. I know I look different then the people here; I have my cartilage and nose pierced, and two tattoos. One on my left shoulder blade of a cherry blossom with the kanji for happiness, and a flower on my right ankle. I was told that only Woad women have tattoos but no one seems to have piercings. I know the villagers don't trust me but no one will bother me because no one seems to argue with the knights decisions and they have said not to bother me.

That is all thanks to Maurya, the sister of the lady who runs the Tavern and who has the freakin cheaper by the dozen family going for her, Vanora. Because she believed me right away and told the knights that I am no harm to anyone here, and she trusts me. Which right now; it's great to have someone on my side.

As soon as Maurya left me in my room, I shrugged out of the 2 sizes to big dress standing in only the flimsy frock underneath, I looked around the dark room, thankful that someone had light a fire. It wasn't much but it would do for now. I climb into the cold bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. My dreams were filled with strange blue mist, old man and Gawain, the mighty lion.

**Well there you guys are! Chapter 6, hope you enjoyed it! Now please review! :)...Chapter 7 should be up soon, warn you though it probably wont be as long as this chapter...REVIEW! 33**


End file.
